


A Beauty, A Beast, And Some Princes

by PainInSilence



Category: (More Planned), Aladdin (2019), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Cinderella (2015)
Genre: Disney Rewritten, F/M, F/M/M, Love, M/M, Multi, No Sexual Content, Polyamory, Romance, There are other characters but I don’t wanna spoil ANYTHING
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainInSilence/pseuds/PainInSilence
Summary: Your favorites’ lives intertwining further than ever expected,  about to meet in an amazing display of determination.
Relationships: Adam/Kitt, Aladdin/Jasmine (Disney), Beast/Belle, Beast/Ella, Belle/Adam, Belle/Kitt, Ella/Adam, Ella/Kitt





	A Beauty, A Beast, And Some Princes

After her father’s friend Maurice sees the state Ella is in due to the treatment of her Stepmother, he takes her away. He poses as her father and they move to a different kingdom of France, where they can live happily. They grow close with stories of his wife and reminiscing of her parents. Due to his efforts to make Ella smile and laugh Maurice is often seen as the village crazy. Ella, now called Belle, is also seen as eccentric because of Maurice’s behavior and her love of books. If they knew she was of Noble blood they would not be so startled by her ability to read, as is of the times, but unknowing they remain and so her treatment is lesser.

After quite a few years of living in the village the oddness of Maurice and Belle are commonplace and they are treated slightly better. Belle occasionally sneaks a visit to her old home as a way of honoring her promise to her parents best she can. They would prefer her health over their home but Belle still harbors guilt over it. During one of these outings is when she runs upon a Mr.Kitt and finds a friend. It’s not often they can meet in person but they exchange a way of letters. They fell in love over a time but Kitt revealed that his father would not have him marry anyone outside who he chose. Belle was heartbroken but expressed her desire to stay in contact no matter where their lives take them and Kitt agreed. 

It’s a month later that Belle has not responded to his letter and he hears of a dangerous beast not far from where they always meet. It’s the day of the ball for his finding a bride, but Kitt convinces his father that this beast must be dealt with first and so the ball is to be held multiple nights instead with the Prince’s choice to be made on the second night. While Kitt sets off the defeat this beast, Belle has fallen in love with said Beast already (What can one expect really? Her entire life love has been drastic and head on) and she is attempting to save him from Gaston, the man supposedly in love with her. At the village, Kitt meets Maurice. He informs Kitt that Belle is trying to save the beast as it isn’t dangerous. Maurice begs of Kitt to save his daughter but also to believe her. 

Once at the castle Kitt finds a battle and hears the roars of the beast above. It’s visible on the tops of the towers of the castle (nobody remembered existed mind you, even him) that a creature is leaping about. Kitt heads above to perhaps find Belle, to perhaps find the truth of the beast himself. Belle is standing devastated by the harm coming to Beast at Gaston’s hand when Kitt arrives beside her. They embrace briefly but Belle immediately draws his attention to the nightmare before them. She tells him that Gaston is the evil one, is only hurting Beast to force her to marry him, and that Beast is a kind creature. Kitt, ever having faith in Belle’s kindness, goes to stop Gaston. 

The battle between the three results in injuries to Kitt, fatal blows to Beast, and soon enough Gaston has fallen to his death. Belle meets up where they’ve fallen and Kitt is applying his medical knowledge to save Beast of his bullet wounds. What little he can do isn’t enough, Beast is dying. It’s painful to watch the woman he fell for in such pain, especially for a creature she seems to love herself. Kitt is about to pull Belle away when Beast begins to rise in a glowing aura. There’s gasping from all three as Beast is transformed into the Prince he was before. 

_The spell is lifted_. 

The memories of the once prosperous kingdom return to their owners. 

Prince Kitt’s old friend, first love,Prince Adam is human once again. It’s jarring to be meeting again after completely forgetting him. To be meeting in the presence of the woman he loves. Adam is overwhelmed to be human again but more so by both his loves being in front of him. The three can only hug each other tearfully for long while. When the sun has begun to shine on them is when they part. They look in each other’s eyes where only love and determination are seen. Together, hand in hand, the trio make leave of the castle. They greet the townsfolk happily ignoring any question towards their closeness. 

After their time with the villagers is spent, the three send off on three horses. They receive another horse at the village and take Maurice with them. Kitt returns to the castle with his new party invigorated. He requests a meeting with his father promptly.The king is introduced to Adam, Belle, and Maurice as if it were Kitt’s own mother returning. His father saw that both his son’s past distractions will not be let go quickly, but is unsure of how to address it and so he tells Kitt this. It is abnormal to love a man already, to add another, woman or not, would surely lead to an unstable future for the kingdom. How can this problem be solved? 

Well, Maurice has an idea. 

Publicly, Prince Kitt and Belle are married while Prince Adam is a close and welcome friend who often visits after his curse of loneliness. In the privacy of their own home or rooms they can truly be together. Of course, if the soon-to-be-King and Queen would visit the new King Adam in his own castle instead they would be granted further freedom. It’s set, the king knows, so he does not hurt his son before his passing. The Captain is elated that his best friend has his loves finally.The Grand Duke is not. 

The ball is now for announcing the Prince’s engagement. As King Adam is an honored guest, and Belle is to be Queen, they must get ready immediately. The three are separated in preparation for the next day’s ball and this is when the Grand Duke enacts his plan. Maurice is locked in the dungeon of the castle and Belle is left a note. She goes to free him and the Duke traps her as well. Now, he has to deal with their other guest. King Adam is also given a note, but this one says that his castle is under attack again. Prince Kitt had explained everything that happened and it unfortunately has come back to hurt him. 

Adam, Belle, and Maurice are dealt with, so now he must contend with his own monarch. Kitt will be left a note saying Maurice gave Belle an ultimatum claiming she must choose one man or else she is disowned and she chose Adam. In the morning is when Kitt finds his note. By this time, the Duke has been told of the conversations between Belle and Maurice discussing their beginnings. He’s sent them off to Lady Tremaine’s estate as servants, where if they remain until the Prince is married, Tremaine and her girls will be compensated with important status. 

Unfortunately for the schemer, Kitt knows Belle’s writing like the back of his hand and Adam has now found his castle perfectly safe. He is returning just as quickly as he left, Kitt is searching for his lovers, and Ella alongside her surrogate father are locked in the attic of her own childhood home. 

Someplace else in the kingdom holds another happy for the disruptions occurring, but not for the same corrupted preferences of the Grand Duke. Princess Jasmine of Agrabah was set in an unwanted arranged marriage to Prince Kitt. While Jasmine does not want to be forced into the marriage, she recognizes Kitt as a kind soul who would give her freedom. If he is taken, who else could she be paired off with? Her destiny will determined only by whom owns it, therefore Jasmine runs off to find the Prince and ask for his help. Aladdin, a man who stole away on her journey, follows her. After their adventures in Agrabah, he met with her more often to share what he can of the world. Despite the best efforts of Jafar, the Royal Visor, Aladdin gets away time and time again. Between his skills and Hakim’s orders from Jasmine, it’s not possible to get rid of Aladdin the traditional way; meaning Jafar will resort to magic. 

Except, the ball is announced and now he must stay by the Sultan’s side leading up to and during the events preparation and happening. So, while he is occupied the princess and her thief disappear. At first, when Aladdin reveals himself to have followed, Jasmine is upset and so is he when hearing of her plan, but then they properly talk and they agree that her freedom is what they both want. Aladdin helps her sneak into the castle and they find Kitt. He hears them out thankfully and tells Jasmine that they first must help him find his lovers. 

The three set off with the Captain to investigate what happened while Adam is on his way back. Once the visiting King arrives they realize that it’s a far more dangerous plot than they thought. Belle and Maurice must be found soon as they may be in harm’s way. It’s been a day when finally Aladdin’s eavesdropping becomes of their importance. The Grand Duke has finally become the suspect. Kitt requests his presence and with some hard pressing from all of them, but Jasmine especially, the duke finally cracks. In his anger he reveals all of his actions against the crown. 

The Captain immediately has him arrested while they head to the Tremaine estate. Princess Jasmine and her servant Aladdin are asked to stay at the castle while the future kings go to receive the future queen. Belle and Maurice are okay when they arrive, though their royal clothing was taken. Once they all return to the palace safely the news of the king’s last hours are shared. While Kitt takes his last moments with his father, the rest of his allies discuss who should marry who. It took quite awhile to fully elaborate on the idea, but once again Maurice gave brilliant insight for their problem. 

Jasmine was already seen and planned to be married to Kitt so if that continues then the princess receives her freedom and the kingdom has a strong ally. Adam can marry Belle as was partially expected of them and then the kingdoms can become very close allies (though Kitt’s already owns Adam’s technically). The Sultan and party are informed, thus stopping Jafar’s initial scheming. This does not indicate his approval of the situation however. He still desires to become Sultan and while having Jasmine out of the way is beneficial, it does not bring him closer to taking her Baba’s place.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to write something inspired by this make sure to use the built-in credit options for this site! I deserve credit for my work just as you do.


End file.
